swrpnewchapterfandomcom-20200215-history
Zara Ordo
"They thought of us as mere savages, now let see how they think of us as a organized army." ''- Quoted by Zara Ordo.' '' Biography During the ruling of the New Mandalorian, the current leader of Clan Ordo offered his fellow Mandalorians that wanted safety from the Sith Empire. Zara's parents being one of several that accepted it, she was five years old at the time they moved to live in Ordo. Primary due to Zara's mother, Aro Priest, who was happily welcomed back to them as she was once a member of Clan Ordo. As well as the daughter of Clan Ordo's current leader, Dak Ordo, that was happy to have both his daughter and grand daughter back in his life. Especially after the loss of Zapsa Priest, Zara's father, who became imprisoned after being captured by the Sith. While Aro managed to flee to Dxun with Clan Ordo, who did their best to keep out of the Sith's attention. Focusing on taking care of Zara and her family, eventually beginning to train Zara once she became twelve years old. Along with the aid of the other members of Clan Ordo, teaching her how to track her prey and survive through the use of the enviroment. Even spent a year at planet Ordo for training in it harsh desert plains, once having to make the return to camp on her own and succeeded before passing out upon arriving to camp. Not before ringing the bell she was instructed to sounded to notifiy her arrival. Upon her sixthteen birthday, Zara and her Grandfather Jasarr Ordo went onto a hunting trip. Zara's hunting trip as to test herself after all of her years being trained by nearly everyone in Clan Ordo, something Zara was happily proud to take on. Though as they arrived, the two found themselves becoming the prey for a gang of Bounty Hunter. Hired by an high-making member of the Black Sun known as Mathius Nost, who was attempting to make a profit on selling rare species crafted by paid or imprisoned scientists specializing in genetics and biology. Enough know-how needed to create nearly perfect originals through DNA of exotic and dangerous creatures, some of which have minor changes to make them appear more unique. The most notable of these test tubes creatures, are Mandalorian Strill. That were made to have pale-grey eyes in hopes of getting more profit from them, a pack worth was made and released to hunt them. While the two split-up, Jasarr tasking himself to keep both the hunters and Strills busy. Giving Zara time to fasten up quick and effective traps with their supplies, and through her efforts, Zara snagged herself a Strill in one of them. But before Zara could do anything, a Gundark attempted to kill them both for food. Which ended with Zara freeing the captured Strill due to refusal of letting it be easy prey for the Gundark, that somehow caused the two in working together in killing the Gundark. And later saved Jasarr from Mathius and his hired bounty hunters, which resulted in Marz death and a few killed bounty hunters. The rest surrendered due to respect and the loss of their employer, especially since they were able to get into the vault in Mathius' office due to finding his key card to it on his corpse. Thus ended a hunting trip turned to struggle of survival in a span of a few days, instead of a month that Jasarr had planned. The result being Zara having a dead Gundark and a pet Strill she named Wraith, which was the same Strill she'd captured and freed. Something that caused the Strill to grew a liking for Zara, and soon grew to a bond and refusal of leaving Zara's side. It also gave Zara some recognition in being able to handle herself when facing skilled Bounty Hunters and a hunger-mad Gundark, though only enough to gain respect in her Clan. Wraith being a good help as well, due to it being loyal to Zara, who seem to be quite picky when it came to those allowed to be near Zara or even touching her in the manner of petting. Aro and Jasarr being those that can safely do so without being snapped at. Years later, after a terrible conflict with the Sith and the burial of both her mother and Grandfather. Zara was deemed as Clan Ordo new leader, though she didn't quite wanted it at first. But did her best in leading them through allies support, though she never fully got into the role due to some guilt. Not till word of her father's location came to her, learning he was exiled from Mandalore after his trial as the New Mandalorian saw execution being barbaric. Changing his name and resuming his life as a simple farmer on Tatooine, where the two reunite and spoke to one another. Afterwards, Zara left her father as a stronger person. A leader that Clan Ordo was waiting for, though she did have to fight to seal the deal. Zara soon joined alongside Larus during the Civil War for Mandalore Personality Skills and Abilities Equipment *Custom DC-15 Blaster with foldable Cortosis bayonette *Two WESTAR-34 Blaster Pistols *Explosives, that varies upon what she plan to expect. But normally carries: Thermal Detonator/Grenade, G-20 Glop Grenade, Smoke & Flash-bang Grenade, ECD, and explosive charges. Some being compact for the use of a small launcher on her wrist gaunlets, specifically the Glop Grenade. *Black Scar, an Vibroblade that was and still a symbol of her family since creation. It was made to be refitted with different blades and other components, mainly for any plans of what it weilder will be facing. Such as a Cortsis-weaved blade mainly used if the chances of fighting against lightsaber-weilding Sith or Jedi. *Mandalorian wrist gauntlets, that consist of: Whipcord, sedative and explosive darts, flamethrower, remote denator. Played By DesireeAD Category:Tutorial